Trouble for the team
by Fan of Hina-chan
Summary: Hinata Shino Kiba together as a team can overcome many obstacles but when supernatural things happen around them will they face them together? spoiler: starts in Breaking Dawn sorry if you haven't read it edit: I'm working on this story hope it is an improvement
1. Chapter 1

(Hinata Pov)

Every fiber of my being was consumed with fear an Akatsuki was not far from me and the team. We should have lost the Akatsuki member by now ,but we had are ready been out on nonstop missions for so many weeks. That we were exhausted and so where are skills. Fear rouse in my heart as he was getting closer!

"Shino-kun He's getting closer" Hinata hastily informed.

"We will need an efficient strategy I we are to survive this encounter "Shino.

"Well you'll need to strategi-stratiz um? PLAN something and QUICK" Shouted Kiba.

"Bark Ark "agreed Akamaru

"Um Kiba it would be best to be quite "Quietly Scolded Hinata.

"Ups" said Kiba

"Tooo laaate " an evil sing song voice came from our right and from a menacing silhouette of an Akatsuki. When he stepped in to the light with a light smirk across his face and blond hair he kind of had the odd effect of reminding me of Ino. But his hands were making so many different hand signs that the danger was clear and we know we had to move quickly. So falling back and signaling to each other to stick with an old favorite plan. We began our plan of attack.

Kiba was the distraction, rushing in quickly to the arrogant Akatsuki member.

"HEY Blonde What Heck are you a Guy or Girl?" Yells out Kiba although he genially wanted to know the answer it was also a strategy to make the opponent mad enough to lose some focuses. And it seemed he had hit a sore spot making the opponent all the more furious.

Shino was to lie low and perhaps be behind the enemy to use his bugs to drain the enemy of his chakra leaving them hopefully unable to defend them self.

My part wasn't quite set what attack I used was up to the surroundings quickly using my byakugan to scan the surroundings, I hoped for water.

Luckily, a small puddle was nearby. Dipping my chakra into the puddle of water, forming the signs Tori, Inu, Uma, Tatsu, and U to activate the jutsu and with chakra gathering in my hands I blow lightly on them towards the Akatsuki member.

Seeing as Kiba and Shino know what was coming they jumped away, but as the Akatsuki could not finish his hand-signs the jutsu he was going to do was incomplete and just powerful enough to start something that we weren't prepared for.

(Normal POV)

It had created a hole in the space/time continuum near the unfortunate Akamaru leading to Kiba sacrificing himself to get Akamaru out of the way then Hinata having grabbed his leg as he disappeared she was sucked in too! So even though Shino knew the odds that he might get sucked too where great. He at the last moment reached for her sleeve then they disappeared from sight leaving poor Akamaru and a sleeping Akatsuki member on the outskirts of Konoha


	2. Chapter 2

Drip Splash Drip Splash!

Huh? Why am I wet? What happened?

That's when I remembered the vortex and opened my eyes. The water dripping on me was cold. And I felt stone on my side and underneath me So now I deduced that I was maybe in a cave. Were it was it I didn't know. I also didn't know where Kiba and Shino were?

Even though it was pitch black I began to crawl around and I bumped up against something that was really hot and right away I knew that something was wrong. I activated my byakugan to see what it was. I found that it was KIBA!

Almost sick with worry I franticly searched for Shino but not very hopeful that he would be in any better condition than Kiba. I spotted him then went over to him. He was unnaturally cold and I had the same feeling of uneasiness that there was something wrong. Slowly I looked closer and the site of Shino staying so still made me need check for a heartbeat. There was a faint but steady beat that reassured me a little.  
Now I needed to take care of them both to the best of my ability.

Standing up and sliding Kiba closer to Shino. To have them near each other seeing as that was all I could do for now I started toward the entrance.

Jacob/Leah/Seth Pov  
"Yawn" Man I took off so early the sun not even up. But I'm glad I'm up leaning on the sofa sure gave me a stiff neck. Edward woke me when Bella's face had been flushed with heat, and He took my spot to cool her back down.

It felt good to get back to my animal self and stretch my muscles. I extended my stride, working out some of the kinks. _"Morning Jacob,"_ Leah greeted me. _"Good your up. How long's Seth been out?" "Not out yet,_ Seth thought sleepily. _What you need?_

_"Edward picked out of my brain that I was going to scout out a path for them and had thanked me telling me that they'd go if I gave the all clear." _

_"I got another hour in me!"  
_  
"_Seth how about you go with Jacob on that scouting chore I'm sure you'll want to make sure the way is clear for your buddies_" "_Nah it's so post to be done quickly and you and Jacob got me bet in the speed department._" "_Well ok then little bro when you put it that way a scouting I will go but it's not for your parasites safety I just want to run."_

"Good. Let's see how fast we can run," I cut in_._

"Okay, I'm definitely up for that!

Leah was on the far western rim of the perimeter. Rather than cut close to the Cullens' house, she stuck to the circle as she raced around to meet me. I rushed off straight east knowing she'd pass me soon if I slowed even for a second

_"Nose to the ground, Leah this is still a reconnaissance mission."_

_"I can handle both and still leave you in the dust"_

I gave her that one. _"I know"_

She laughed.

We headed up a winding path through the tall eastern mountains, a familiar route we'd ran when the vampires left and I felt at ease.  
-

Determined to keep Shino and Kiba safe I had set up a simple trip wire trap to trigger a surprise for any potential enemies. After taking in all the strange differences in this new world, yes new world because that the only way I could explain why everything seemed so different. Absolutely every color was very dull compared to what I was used to seeing in our world. Chakra was different. My own body was even slightly changed.

My hair messier than ever, eyes smaller than before, nose shaped slightly different, and my skin less smooth all giving me a lot less hope in that we were in Konoha anymore.

-  
We were farther up in the mountains and there wasn't any trace of the pack and of course there were faded scents of the now familiar vampires.  
Although I could almost swear there was an almost watered down human scent for brief moment. Ah well.  
Turning a corner the path seemed to shrink. So Leah pulled back from being beside me to let me go first.

_"We're getting pretty far out here," _she commented.  
Just as I felt my paws touch a wire of some sort?

-**end Jk :D  
**

Whoa why in the hell where rocks trying to crush me! I thought while avoiding most but then the last one managed to knock my front leg out from under me. Causing me to land on it wrong twisting it a little._ "Uh this so did not just happen" "Afraid so you just got took down by some rocks"  
"Cut it out Leah this was set off by a wire I tripped on, this was a trap!" "Really do think it was by the pack?" "I hope it wasn't. Hey hear that?"_

Oh no. When the trap was set off I turned on my byakugan to see what had triggered it only to become concerned. I had only injured a rather large but innocent wolf. Walking closer to make sure it was just two wolves I noticed their chakra seamed very similar to humans making me pause.

Still I did not mean for it to get hurt, so I strengthened my resolve to help it and walked closer.

Tensing to prepare for I fight we looked toward the sound. Totally unprepared to see some strange girl!  
_"Hey Jake do you see some blind girl with slightly long blue hair two right?" "Yeah"  
_

"大型犬してください私を助けることができます申し訳" (I am very sorry large dog please let me help)  
Hinata said as calmly as she could.

_"Got a clue what she just said?" "Nope, maybe I should transform to ask if she speaks English?"  
"Sure Leah its worth shot"  
_Not bothering to hide anything because she assumed the girl with white eyes was blind and she was behind Jacob enough to be out of his line of sight.

She shifted into human form baring all of her womanly features unknowingly to Hinata.  
"Eeep" squealed Hinata as a movement sifted her at attention to what used to be the second wolf only to step back in fright.  
Now instead of a wolf a naked dark skinned woman stood. Not containing the bright flush that came to her face she covered her eyes.

Leah lifted an eyebrow at her reaction surprised that she could actually see. Hearing an almost chuckle from Jacob she reached for the long shirt had tied to her ankle and hurriedly put it to save her from even more embarrassment.

"HEY YOU WE NEED TO KNOW IF YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!" Leah shouted pronouncing each word very slowly and loudly as if that even if she didn't know English shouting it slowly would help.

Hinata took a breath and slowly uncovered her eyes to see that the woman now had at least had a shirt on. Calming down now she tried to remember all of her language lessons that as heiress no matter how small the village was if they used a different language she might need to know it later.  
That's right a small village that was in cloud country had used English! (Let's just pretend that there is OK)

Leah and Jake waited for a response because she seemed to think about it really hard.  
Hinata opened her mouth and said "Halo I can speak English yes" she smiled proudly.  
"Well she sort of can" they both thought simultaneous.

"I would like to heal the wolfs paw" Hinata spoke in better English trying very hard to get it right.  
As she approached Jacob slowly holding out her hands nonthreateningly.

Jacob let her hold his paw but wondered how she could help with only a sprain.  
Leah too watched wondering the same. Hinata activated her byakugan to see how bad it was. When the veins bulged around her eyes it freaked them both out just a little and making them even more curious about this strange girl. Not to even mention when her hand started to glow green even if it was only for a moment.

The reason Hinata's hand only glowed for a moment was that his own chakra was already healing it rapidly and she just had to finish the process.  
"So Jake It feel all better now that some pretty girls holding it?" Leah teased even though she could tell that the girl had done more than just that, mostly to get back at him for snickering at her early embarrassment.  
Jake would have blush if he could have. Though the girl defiantly had him beat on how red he could have gone.

Standing back up from the kneeling position "Excuse me miss is this wolf like how you are?"  
"Hum well other than being male Jacob here is a shape shifter too so we are similar in that way."

"Oh his title is Jacob? What is yours?" Hinata asked. "Not title name and mine is Leah. By the way what is your name?" Leah answered.  
"Ah gomensai, my name is Hinata."  
"Well it nice to know the name of my attacker" Jake butted in but with a smile as he came out from behind the bolder he had changed behind.  
Blushing and looking down sadly Hinata tried to explain "I am sorry but I woke up to this unfamiliar place in that cave and with my friends are unresponsive so I set the trap to protect them." She said near tears.

"If all you were doing was protecting your friends then I think our only issue now is to get them some help" Jacob said turning series and smiling a comforting smile. "Yeah girl led the way we'll get your friends some help!" Leah pep talked happy to help someone other than vampires.

Hinata pulled herself together nodded and led the way to the cave. Now that the sun had raisin a little sunlight filtered through the opening.  
Jacob and Leah didn't know what expect but they hoped for the sake of this girl that they could help in some way. Hinata had a brighter hope now that she wasn't alone that her friends would pull through whatever was happening to them.  
Hinata dashed over to her friends and right away checked them both for a heartbeat. She sighed in relief when she found both of their heartbeats.

Leah walked forward and kneeled beside Kiba. "So they are alive right" Leah questioned kind of skeptical. Jacob too came over to but stayed standing. "Yes thankfully, can we get them to a medic?" Hinata replied.

Jacob and Leah shared a looked and nodded communicating silently. Leah answered "Yes we know someone nearby, but there dangerous in their own right are you willing to go to them knowing this?" Hinata looked at her friends pained faces and said "I will"

Jacob spoke saying "I think it will be easier and quicker if me and Leah shift."  
"Alright" Hinata agreed while blushing a little and closing her eyes.  
Facing away from each other they took off their clothes and tied them to their legs. Then they sifted into the intimating forms of large wolves  
Hearing what could only be a bark of amusement. Hinata uncovered her eye and stood up pulling Shino up with great care.  
Jacob stepped forward and bowed down to make it easier for Hinata to put this one on his back. After placing Shino upon Jacob she lifted Kiba by placing his arm around her neck and dragging him over to Leah. Leah was a little smaller so she didn't need to bow. Once Kiba was up Hinata felt the need to explain why he naturally seemed to hang on with what little strength he had. "He has a dog for a partner named Akamaru he's gotten big enough to ride now so it's natural for him to hang on to fur." She explained awkwardly.

Not worried about Kiba falling off Hinata looked over to Shino not very sure that he wouldn't Walking over to Jacob she bowed lowly and blurted out "Please allow me to ride along with Shino to be sure he won't fall!"

Jacob leaned forward and nudged her with his nose to get her out of her bow so she could see him nod yes.  
Feeling his cold wet nose Hinata bolted upwards from her bow and caught his nod yes.

Wishing to not delay her friend's treatment any longer she gracefully leaped on to his back and braced Shino for the bumpy ride.  
With as much courage and determination her voice rang out "Let's save my friends!"


	3. Chapter 3

Off they went down the mountain Leah ahead by several yards. When suddenly Seth's panicked voice rang through Leah and Jacob's heads  
_"Jake Sis you're ok!" _Seth frantic thought came through._ "I drifted in and out of sleep the last things I remember were something about rocks, a trap, then I thought I heard Jake chuckling. So I calmed a little but then you guys just go human and I had no clue what to do!  
"Well you see" _Leah said while basically giving him a slide show ofwhat went on.

_"….WOW SHE'S SO PRETTY but strange too right? I wonder where she from! I mean what's up with the blind eye look but still being able to see. Then the whole bulging veins plus glowing hands?" "Hey you don't think she could be an alien do you?"_ saying the last part in a whisper as if she could hear them.

_"Don't be ridicules Seth_" Leah scoffed. "_Don't be close so minded Leah from what I can tell if we and the Cullens can be supernatural. Why can't other supernatural creatures exist?" _Jacob put in. _ "Well I guess so but I just don't think they are" Leah conceded._

As Leah and Jake came closer to the Cullen house Jake sent a thought toward Edward. "We came across some people in need of a Doc so prepare two medical beds or some then."

Edward POV.  
Once Jacob's thought came through He looked outside and was relieved when he saw that there was cloud cover though they weren't rain clouds.  
"Carlisle" Edward called. "Yes Edward?" He questioned "Jake has two unexpected patient's on the way for you to attend to." "Oh dear I suppose if it wasn't necessary then he would have taken them to the hospital." Carlisle stated his brow pinching together in concern before a dashed off to prepare two beds in his office. Now it had been turned into a small medical center.

-  
Along the ride Hinata had come up with all sorts of possibilities awaiting her and her friends. If the healer was a ninja that would help her know which village was nearby right? If not then what new danger possibly awaited them. Maybe the healer was a type of demon or a vessel for one? Would she need to bargain with them?  
She dearly hoped not but if need be she would do her very best to keep her precious people safe. Then trying to focus on something else she tried to imagine what house the healer might have. Would it be a wood cabin, a compound like hers, or a hideout underground perhaps?

With those possibilities in mind she was very surprised to see the structure that was now in front of her. Perhaps the closes thing that she had seen that even remotely came close to what she now saw before her was a noble's palace.

Although that wasn't quite right ether but she really didn't have anything else to compare it to. Reminding her of just how different everything seemed to be compared to her home.

Hopping off Jacob's back Hinata quickly brought Shino down carefully too. Then after setting him down in the grass she went over and untangled Kiba from Leah's fur. Specking she said "Thank you both for your Help".

Nodding to each other they step behind some trees before changing. "Hinata" Leah started "I won't go any further but that's because I need to go and relive my brother from guard duty ok?" Hinata a little disappointed but understanding said "yes that fine." Expecting Jacob to have to go too Hinata looked at both her friends trying to figure out how to carry them both.

Only to be surprised when Jacob stepped out from the trees and picked up Kiba. "Why?" Hinata questioned "I have someone dear to me being treated here too" Jacob replied with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh" Hinata gave a comforting smile. "We'll both just hope for everything to alright then. Won't we?"

Out of the corner of her I Hinata caught sight of the door to the palace opening. Turning fully toward the palace Hinata set her eyes on someone that could only be describe as outrageously perfect. But her fear instincts were screaming at her making her cautious. "Ah your friends there must need medical care, please come in" the frighteningly beautiful person spoke.

Not sure if she should she looked over to Jacob for assurance. She was surprised to see him already started up the steps with a relaxed smile on his face. "Thanks Dr. Cullen" he said. Hurrying behind him she kept as far away from this 'Dr. Cullen' as she could still cautious. "Miss" "Why don't you hand over your friend to me?" Still not trusting him she looked over to Jacob. Seeing him nod yes she hesitantly handed over Shino. Trying to intimidate him she let off some killer intent and spoke." If you harm ether of them further then I will kill you."

Stepping back a little feeling un-settled by her words and something else that he couldn't identify Carlisle spoke as reassuringly as he could. "Please no need for that I truly wish to help and not harm." Seeing the truth in his expression she quickly bowed and apologized. "I'm very sorry I am truly grateful just very worried too."

"That's fine" "Jacob let's take these too young men up to my office."

Watching them go up some stairs she then felt a presence. Leaning up against the stair was another strikingly beautiful man who also had blonde hair. Studding this man thoroughly she could see that this one appeared to have battle scars. Although she didn't want to jump to a conclusion again she also did not want to be caught off guard. So she slid in to a defensive stance. "Identify yourself." she said and paused before adding "please"

"Well ma'am it rude to ask for a name before giving your own" Jasper replied curious to know her name. "True it is please excuse me my name is Hinata." "Well Hinata my name is Jasper" slowly trying to calm her with his power. Noticing that her stance was involuntarily relaxing she stepped back now feeling a something similar to a genjutsu she discreetly try to Kai it away. Though it didn't work so panicking a little she yelled. "STOP doing whatever it is you're doing!" feeling helpless she hugged her self.

Jasper immediately stopped completely surprised by not only her reaction but that she could tell that he was doing something. Esme just coming out from the kitchen scolded Jasper while walking over to Hinata. "Jasper did you do something to upset this young lady?" "I guess I did but I had no idea using my talent would trigger this reaction I swear." Trying to explain yet not give away too much info.

"Dear are you ok?" Esme spoke worriedly.  
Looking toward the one who asked the question Hinata was once again blow away by the sure perfection of the one that stood before her. Trying to collect herself, Hinata drew in a deep breath and replied. "Yes I'm fine just being over emotion at the moment" "Are you sure?" "I'm sure." Knowing that for some reason this girl wasn't going to change her answer. Esme decide to introduce herself. "Alright then let me introduce myself my names Esme Cullen. And what would your name happen to be?"

Smiling Hinata replied "My name is Hinata Hyuga and I believe your husband must be the Dr. Cullen attending to my friends. Yes"  
"Yes and his name is Carlisle" Esme said then gestured toward the living room. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family since you've already met Jasper?" Taking a moment to think Hinata nodded a hesitant yes.


End file.
